


as the world caves in.

by hidlaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Song fic, slight mention of osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidlaw/pseuds/hidlaw
Summary: Atsumu can't waste precious time dreading. He's good at loving, loving Kiyoomi, and that's what he wants to do with his final breath.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	as the world caves in.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4JE6agBLHGA5TaF6FlqfBD) of the same title by matt maltese. i suggest you listen to the song while reading! also inspired by [@anta_baka00's](https://twitter.com/anta_baka00) wonderful [sakuatsu art.](https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1309483293713166338?s=20)
> 
> this is my take on it and consider this a vent piece too, hehe.

Atsumu barely hears the terror in the background as he focuses on Osamu's voice, heart leaping to his throat and choking him. The signal is shit and every time it gets too staticky for his liking, Atsumu has to remind himself to breathe.

“Samu, where are you?” His voice is so tight with worry it almost sounds venomous. He swears if Osamu doesn't get himself _safe_ Atsumu will kill him himself.

Behind him, the only sign of life in the room has probably turned to stone. Kiyoomi hasn't moved an inch from the couch, head turned to the large window, dark eyes pinned on the bright orange sky. It's 8:34 P.M.

When Osamu speaks, his heart breaks. “I... I can't find Rin. Tsumu, I can't...” He's panting, brimming with panic, and every fiber in Atsumu's being is screaming to be with his brother.

“ _Dammit, Samu_ , get to some place safe...” Atsumu cries, half scolding, half begging, voice fraying wearily at the futility of it all. _Please, please, please._

The constant screaming that Atsumu has tuned out suddenly rises but he still manages to cling to Osamu's whisper in his ear. “Tsumu—”

The call cuts off, the other line dead. 

Atsumu forces a harsh breath out, his grip on his phone vice-like. His body locks into place, a tightly coiled spring ready to explode. Concentrated angry tremors just waiting to fall apart. His brain starts to reach out for images of him and twin. Not a single memory in his past, present, nor future where Osamu isn't there. They're a package deal. Atsumu and Osamu. Always a pair, never alone. That's what makes sense.

He sets his phone down instead of smashing it against the wall. 

When Atsumu turns around, he smiles. “Last night on earth. What do you want to do?”

Kiyoomi tears his gaze away from the world on fire, stone coming to life. He looks up at him, thoughtful.

“I want to dance.”

A guilty pleasure of theirs. Perfect. Atsumu is more than willing to indulge.

A single nod and he watches Kiyoomi move, no rush at all. He seems more relax now, fingers working on the phone and speaker. Atsumu finds himself staring. Kiyoomi doesn't falter. Not a tremble, not a crack. Always dependable. Atsumu is ready whenever he wants to break.

Kiyoomi finally chooses a song and presses play.

With the volume turned up, deep piano notes and a baritone voice pours out of the speakers, filling every crack and crevice of their apartment and drowning out the terrified screams outside.

Atsumu laughs, humorless.

Too on the nose, this song.

_My feet are aching_   
_And your back is pretty tired_   
_And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe_   
_And set our grief aside_   
  


_The papers say it's doomsday_   
_The button has been pressed_   
_We're gonna nuke each other up boys_   
_'til old Satan stands impressed_

Kiyoomi turns to him with a smile— sheepish, teasing and apologetic all at once. In the end, still beautiful. Atsumu forgives him for the song choice.

He saunters over him with ease, gravitating to Kiyoomi's pull until he's in his orbit. With those lean arms around him, his world is no longer in ashes and narrows down to one Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Being pressed against his love, Atsumu burns with ache and relief all at once. Kiyoomi is warm, solid, everything he loves right at his fingertips. He's here, they're here, and the universe better keep itself together for the next three minutes to let them have this _one dance._

Atsumu tightens his hold on his shirt.

“This song, huh?” He exhales, shaky. Talking may be difficult when all his sobs are threatening to claw out of him. Kiyoomi hushes him with ease, hands running up Atsumu's sides before holding him, swaying them gently.

“Seems fitting.” Painfully so.

_And here it is, our final night alive  
And as the earth runs to the ground_

When Atsumu laughs, it's wet and broken. “I don't want to die.”

Kiyoomi hugs tighter as if that'll keep Atsumu from falling apart. “I love you.”

_Oh girl, it's you that I lie with  
As the atom bomb locks in _

“I don't want _you_ to die.” Atsumu whispers, not bothering to say it louder. Others are already screaming their pleas at the top of their lungs and yet everything continues to burn. He knows he's unheard.

“I love you.”

_Oh, it's you I watch TV with_   
_As the world, as the world caves_

His stomach sinks, hands growing cold. “But I just got you.”

Gentle hands cup Atsumu's face. Frantic, amber eyes finally meet steady dark ones, pleading for his attention. The sweetness in his voice fills Atsumu's heart that it hurts. “Atsumu, I love you.”

_Yes, it's you I welcome death with  
As the world, as the world caves in. _

His lip quivers, drawing in a shaking breath. He mumbles a small apology before nuzzling Kiyoomi's cheek. He's here, he's here. Atsumu can't waste precious time dreading. He's good at loving, loving Kiyoomi, and that's what he wants to do with his final breath.

“I love you too, Omi.”

  
  


Kiyoomi smiles, a beautiful soft curve on his mouth, and all Atsumu thinks is that it's not fair.

It's not fair that he finally gets his happy ending only for it to be ripped away from his callused hands.

Damn the gods. Damn the universe. Damn everything that's taking Sakusa Kiyoomi away from him.

“Atsumu.” Kiyoomi presses his forehead against his and it's just so warm, so soothing, that Atsumu feels a fresh wave of tears coming.

All he wants is more of this. More gentle whispers of his name, more sweet embraces, more days where he wakes up and he gives his all to love Kiyoomi. Just a little bit more.

“I'm sorry.” comes the broken whisper, as if it's Atsumu fault that he can't stop the sky from raining hellfire on them.

“Save me one last dance?”

He purses his quivering lip and nods, his smile sweet and aching. Once they escape this cruel lifetime, he'll make sure to find him in another one.

“Choose a better song next time, yeah?”

Kiyoomi graces him with a laugh. It's wet like Atsumu's but sweet in his ears all the same. “It will be better, I promise.”

But next time sounds too far away and Atsumu just wants him now. 

So he clings to Kiyoomi and they dance. 

Two bodies rocking gently, fitting so perfectly together no one can oppose that they belong to each other.

They dance even after the song ends and Atsumu stays true to his desire of loving Sakusa Kiyoomi with his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i weep and say goodnight, my love.  
> i loved you and love you still.


End file.
